The solid electrolyte-type oxygen sensor, in conjunction with a three-way catalyst converter, has been demonstrated to be an effective device for reduction of objectionable automotive emission by closed-loop control of the air-fuel mixture for the engine. The sensor comprises a sensor element which is generally formed as a stabilized zirconia solid electrolyte body in a thimble shape with both its inner and outer surfaces coated with a layer of a conductive catalyst electrode, such as a layer of platinum. When heated in the exhaust manifold with the outer electrode subjected to the exhaust gas and the inner electrode exposed to the ambient air, the sensor develops an electrochemical potential between the two electrodes which varies with the oxygen concentration in the exhaust gas stream. A large step change in the electrical potential occurs when the exhaust gas changes its composition from rich to lean or lean to rich passing through the point of stoichiometry. The voltage switching is used as a feedback signal to control the inlet air-fuel ratio within a narrow band around stoichiometry.
The sensor characteristics which are necessary or desirable for effective closed-loop control of inlet air-fuel mixture are high voltage outputs, fast voltage switching in response to exhaust gas variation, and low internal resistance. Typically, for an effective sensor operating at 350.degree. C. electrolyte temperature, the desired voltage outputs are 600 to 1000 millivolts on rich and -200 to 200 millivolts on lean; the switching response (defined to be the transient time between 300 and 600 millivolts of sensor voltage when the exhaust condition is suddenly changed from rich to lean or lean to rich) less than 300 milliseconds; and the internal resistance less than 200 kiloohms. At 800.degree. C., the desired voltage outputs are 700 to 900 millivolts on rich and 0 to 150 millivolts on lean; the switching response less than 100 milliseconds; and the internal resistance less than 100 ohms.
The present invention relates to a process for improving the sensor performance in terms of voltage output, switching response time and internal resistance. The process involves the current activation treatment of the sensors under controlled conditions with an external direct current applied to the sensor element with the outer electrode connected to the positive terminal of the electrical supply, or, in other words, with the outer electrode as an anode and the inner electrode as a cathode. The applied current appears to activate both the outer and the inner electrodes and the electrode-electrolyte interfaces, while at the same time polarizing the solid electrolyte.
The present process provides for a one time treatment of the solid electrolyte oxygen gas sensor element which provides improved properties to the sensor, namely a high positive voltage output, a fast switching response and a low interal resistance.